The Nerd's Secret Life
by TheDiamondNinja
Summary: Lucy is a normal girl? What if she was living a double life? -"Why of course not Mrs. Jackass-Shit-Face. Real G's don't take naps, they take really long blinks, like they rightfully deserved. And, as you can see I am a gangsta and was taking a extremely long blink..."-Lucy. Semi-Slow NaLu AU
1. Meet the Gang

*****With*****

******All******

*******MY*******

******Love******

*****Enjoy*****

**This is my First NaLu story I hope you enjoy. Before you read this fanfic some the character may be out of place or character.**

**미안 해요{I am Sorry in KOREAN} Please follow.**

* * *

**By Day**

Lucy Heartfillia, Magnolia High School's biggest nerd, loser, and most hated student. She doesn't bother anyone at all, never talks to anyone but herself because she need expert advice, and just be herself. Well, her school self. She just is the smartest kid in the school, she believes that's why she is "hated" or bullied. They believe she is some type of alien.

So, here she is parked in a black Audi Q7 with dark tinted windows, three blocks away from school. Why? Well, all nerds have their secrets. Like, how she hides her perfect figure with baggy clothes, doesn't wear prescription glasses, and her past. Why? She doesn't want people to be in her business and like her for the real her. Could you blame her? Humans are the second most judgmental race in the world, next to aristocrats- they are so judgmental, that they aren't human.

She got out the car slowly, motioning something that had let the driver know to go and walked to school. As soon as she reached the gate she was dragged to the back of the school to be beaten to a bloody pulp. But, she didn't scream and never shed a single tear. The girl was nearly unconscious, she still manage to keep her smile.

Someone ran up to her and screamed "Don't go to the light, stay awake we will get you to the infirmary!" She look to see the most popular boy in school, Natsu Dragneel. He was fine as hell, like damn!

As soon as she got the infirmary she spoke, "Hey, Mrs. Glades! I am back!"

"Oh Lucy, dear. Come here I'll work with your injuries," the frail old woman in working in the infirmary said, "You might have to remove the sweater..."

"Oh, okay..." Lucy replied flushing to the fact the Natsu was still there, she pull it off. Pinky couldn't believe that what he was seeing that flat chested, fat Lucy was actually tiny with a huge rack. His eyes couldn't stay off her body like he was some type of pervert with a girlfriend.

"So you can actually talk?" Natsu asked with curiosity.

"Well, I'm talking aren't I?" She gave a snarky answer with a blank tone.

"Y-yeah, I-I-i knew that..." He sputtered with pure embarrassment. At that moment the nurse left them to alone to get some water.

"You better not mention, none of this to anyone! Got it?" Lucy's voice was suddenly laced with venom, it made Natsu flinch because of the sudden attitude change.

"Yeah, sure. Please don't kill me" was his rebuttal, scared half to death. "So, Lucy would you like to make some friends? You seem cool."

"Sure, why not..." She shrugged, it was about lunch time anyways.

Natsu walked her to the cafeteria, surprised that she wasn't blushing at him or flirting with him. Before they entered the lunch room, Lucy quickly put on her fake glasses and ugly, over-sized sweater. "Ready, to meet the 'gang'?" Natsu asked, Lucy visibly cringed at the word "gang".

"Yeah." She replied awkwardly. Fiddling her pretty fingers, Natsu open the doors widely, catching everyone's attention. Every female began to flirt and blush or tear up towards rejection. When they spotted her slowly following him, they began to glare.

"Hey guys!" Natsu called to friends that sat a table in the middle of the cafeteria. "Meet Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy, this is Erza Scarlet and the boy she is sucking face with is Jellal-"

"Jellal Heartfillia Fernandes, he is my brother." Lucy interrupted, it caught the attention of everyone at the table. "Actually, I've known all of you since first grade. But, I was told to stop talking to you in 5th grade, guys." she finished.

"Oi, how are you Lu?" asked Jellal.

"Wait, how come you weren't at Jellal's sleepover at your house last Friday?" asked the famous man of metal, Gajeel.

"Yeah, where were you, eh?" Jellal pondered, "Don't tell me, you still in that g-"

"I was busy, okay. You, keep your mouth close if you know what good for you, Jellal! I don't need anyone to worry about me! I can do bad all by myself!" Lucy snapped and began to leave, ignoring the calls to come back.

When she reached the doors, 2 of her bullies blocked the way, glaring steak knives. "Move!" she growled, but they remained still.

5

4

3

2

1

"MOVE!" She said before kicking one of them in the face and punching the other it he groin. The whole cafeteria, except Jellal stared at her in shock. She had just beat the fuck out of two football players. "Picking on someone in their worst mood is one of your biggest mistakes!" With that remark, she grabbed both the of boy's heads and bang them against a table, knocking them out.

"You just got knock the fuck out!" screamed Natsu, Gray the stripper, and Gajeel. It causing people to laugh and go back to what they were doing, Lucy walked out.

"I can't believe we forgot bout a friend!" Levy, the school's most popular book worm exclaimed disapprovingly.

"Maybe it because she is an unwanted bitch!" said Lisanna, Natsu's bitchy ass girlfriend who happens to be more popular than a- well, I am not going to finish that sentence.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." she replied.

"Hey, Jellal! Maybe you can invite her to the mall Saturday for what she'll think is a "Brother and Me Day" when really its a "Hey, Lets Hang and Catch Up" day!" Erza suggested.

"Great idea!" Jellal agreed, doubting that she'll actually come and if she does show up, she wouldn't talk to anyone.

* * *

**BY Night**

Lucy Heartfillia, is a bad-ass bitch, who doesn't give a fuck. She a part one of the ten most wanted gangs in Magnolia, Fiore, the Deadly Roses. She is their technology expect, third best shit talker, and "negotiator". At school, Lucy covered her tattoos with expensive waterproof make-up. This way no one would notice the design of a pink rose with black blood "dripping" off her right shoulder. Or the tattoo on her right arm that said _Barbie_.

The Deadly Roses is a gang only for women, which only had 5 to be exact. So, Lucy followed in her footsteps. The Bloody Roses claimed East Side and are working their way down to the South or what they call "Deep Side", which is owned by the Re-Directors. The Re-Directors happen to pick their name off of how much they hate 1D. I mean who would possibly hate Liam Payne, with his fine ass.

Her current location, at the base of the Deadly Roses. A three-story abandon house on an abandon street, that was fixed up on the inside with high tech gadgets. The renovation wouldn't have been done if it weren't for Lucy and Baby-doll. It had a room for each member on the first floor along with a large kitchen and living room, with vibrant colors that basically told which room each member slept in. Lucy being Barbie slept in the pink one.

"Barbie!" Baby-doll exclaimed as she walked into Lucy's room. The walls were pink, the carpet was white, and the bed had pink and black zebra printed comforter. "I found a paint for my room..."

Baby-doll, real name Araina. She is only fourteen, but her fourteen year old innocence changes when you talk about her size or touch her food. She lives at the base full time because her parents are dead and her brother is in the army. Her tattoo is located on her left shoulder, a maroon rose with black blood "dripping" off her shoulder. She also has a tattoo that says _Baby Doll. _She actually has five tattoos, which is the most out of all the roses.

"What color?" Lucy questioned equally excited.

"Maroon, duh!" She answered with no hesitation.

"I knew it. Frenchie, give me my mo'fucking money! I told yo ass she was going to pick maroon instead of orange! So boo yo mo'fucking daddy! HA Gott'em!" Lucy boasted. Lucy and Frenchie, a fellow Rose made bet about what color Baby-doll would choose.

Frenchie is the video game lover, a tech wiz just like Lucy. She represent the rose that likes only black with blood on shoulder. They call her the _Goth Rose. _Sadly, she is most irresponsible rose. Her real name is Kristen, age 16. And She is a big fan KDrama.

"DAMMIT!" The said girl wailed, "Tomorrow, I kinda spent it to pre-order Mortal Kombat X Kollector's Edition!"

"Dumb ass, we tell to wait til it go on sell and you still buy it at it's highest!" screamed an enraged Lucy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING FUCK-TARDS!" Violet, their leader snapped, as usual they woke her up for her slumber. Violet is Araina's older sister, she's scarier then a hungry Araina. She is 19 years old and of course, her tattoo is a black rose with purple blood and a tattoo that says _Vicious. _She has a nose, belly, and 5 ear piercings.

"Scary!" The two roses whispered.

"Hey, Vi? Where is Precious?" Araina asked her sister.

"I don't know where that id-"

"I'm home!" said someone as they burst though the open door.

"Speak of the devil, she's home!" beamed Lucy.

"Sup, Red!" shouted Frenchie.

Precious a.k.a Red the last member of the Deadly Roses. She is 18 years old and is handy with a knife. She goes by the alias of the _Red Rose. _Known for cooking the best food in the entire gang.

"Let's play some paintball!" Araina said as she went to the hall closet to pull out five paint guns. Let's just say that today was an eventful day.

* * *

**A/N:** **You probably didn't expect that G-Shit to go down, did you? BTw's, shout out to Brian for being the a pervert with a girlfriend, who us a huge bitch. No offense, just telling you if she put a hand on me I might get suspended... But so far in this chapter, the world begins to revolve the opposite direction for Lucy after she meets Natsu and shit bout to go down. Lucy has another secret so... BLOOP! Please review with your ideas for the story and maybe, I'll add a shout out and shit too, giving you full credit.**

**~With Love, A..**

**Brian:** A! You are so embarrassing! Gah! I am NOT a pervert - 10; 56 pm

**Frenchie: **Ya'll aggravating. Teehee. But I luv u. BrB!

**Me: **Should Lucy show up at the mall in the next chapter in all black?

**Brian: **WTF? That is so off topic.

**Me: **Yo Mama!

**Jazzy: **Ohhh!

**Brian:** Shut up! :-O

**Me: **So mean... ;-(

**Brian: **Night, fucktards! -11;03pm

**Frenchie: **ME BAck. :-* Did you miss me? -4;04 am

**Me:** its 4 am! Take yo ass to sleep! Damnn! -4;05 am


	2. Saturday

*****With*****

******All******

*******My*******

******Love******

*****Enjoy*** **

**A/N: Let's just remember this my first NaLu fanfic, fanfic in general. So, b****efore you read this fanfic some the character may be out of place or character. ****미안 해요{I am Sorry in KOREAN} Please follow. ****This might not be the funniest chapter, but this is a two part chapter.**

**Party One: Saturday Morning**

**Part Two: Saturday Night Live**

**So here you go chapter two (edited)! Woah!**

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

_"Here goes nothing,_

_Stop overreacting, she is your sister,_

_She is omitted violently,_

_Whatever."_

Jellal is standing outside his Lucy's room contemplating if it's worth risking his life to wake her up on a Saturday morning. " I can do it, I can do it!" he intoned in his brain.

"Oi, Blueberry!" Lucy opened the door right when he raised his hand to knock, "Are you constipated because I could always make you tea?"

"Hey!" he took offense.

"Just kidding, is there anything you needed?" He was slightly surprised that she was up early today.

"Well, my friends invited you to come to the mall with us. So, would you like to come?" he asked

"As much as I love to shop... but I have Saturday School Detention!" she gave him a heartwarming smile he surely missed. "Invite over for a sleepover at 7 without Lisanna!"

"M'kay, bye!" he said as she slammed the door shut.

Lucy raced around her girly room to find an outfit. She was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, red crop top, black &amp; white flannel tied around her waist, with Air Jordan VI in White &amp; Varsity Red, and black tassel shoulder bag. She notices that she still had twelve minutes to get ready. She tiredly her best to cover her tattoos completely. 7 minutes, she search for her headphones and put them in her bag. 5 minutes put her hair in a side ponytail with white ribbon. 3 minutes left, jacket, she needs a jacket before Jellal the Blueberry starts nagging. DONE!

She rushes done the stairs of the mansion almost falling. "Bye, dads! I and the blueberry are leaving! We'll be back by 6!" she called out as she met her brother at the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Naw!" she said sarcastically

"Whatever, Bye dads!" he replied slightly hurt. They began to walk out the door.

Lucy was the first to spot out the pick-up truck that Erza was driving. "Yo!" everyone in the truck said. Jellal made his way to the passenger seat of the truck. Lucy waved as she walked the opposite direction to the school.

"Where is she going?" Natsu asked, pointing towards the retreating figure of the blonde.

"Saturday detention…" Jellal replied.

"Um, don't Gray and Natsu have detention too… for destroying the cafeteria" Erza hissed, the school's class Student Council president glared at the two boys, who coward and shudder in fear. "Go now... follow her to detention!" she barked.

"Aye, sir!" they replied jumping from the back the truck.

"I am NOT a man!" Erza yelled, throwing a tool for the back of the truck. "Bastards!"

"I am Ready to go!" Gajeel said.

"So is Juvia, but what if Love Rival steals Gray-sama from Juvia!"

"Bitch, shut the fuck up nobody wants your fuck buddy!" Lisanna snapped, putting Juvia on hush mode.

**With Lucy**

Natsu and Gray ran to catch up with the busty blonde who walked too fast. "Damn, she is too fast," Gray mumble and at that moment she stopped "running".

She turned around and eyed both off them then said "Gray, shirt!" without a blush and turned back around.

"She so stoical..." Natsu whispered receiving a "fuck you" from Lucy. Natsu swore she was a mile away, "_How could she hear from that far away with headphones on?_"

"Because I can!" Lucy replied to his mental question. _**{Talk Shit with the prettiest lips, blow a kiss, kick a hole in your speaker and hit a split.} **_

Lucy's ringtone went off and she quickly answered, "Hello?"

"LUShee"

"Oh, hey! Rogue!" when Lucy said this guy's name the two idiots came closer to her to hear the other line.

"Well me and Sting are having a party tonight at Stardust and we need Barbie the Life of the Party to come," the boy on the other line said. **(A/N: The nickname is pretty lame but... Uh "Life of Party!" Really, A? Why am I talking/ writing in third person?)**

"So, you guys want me to come to Stardust and turn your party the fuck up? Because right now Barbie has to go to Saturday detention because she beat the shit out of two boys!" Lucy asked smirking.

"Maybe..." a new voice know as Sting came in, "We do, Blondie!"

"Sting, you do know your blonde, too? Well, I'll come if... I could bring some friends of mine and Jellal?" she spoke.

"Sure, the party starts at eight. Bye, Barbs" she heard before she hung up her pink and white iPhone 5s. She stop walking and turned back around towards her house.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" asked Natsu.

"We aren't going to detention. We're going shopping just without Jellal. Thank god." she answered.

"Yes! Thank you, Barbie!" Gray shouted.

"By the way, we are taking my car. So, do you guys know Loke?"

"Who doesn't!" the rivals synced.

"Well, you know his dad on Stardust, right? So, my friends, Sting, and Rogue are having a party and he said you guys could come. Jellal and I are inviting you to a sleepover at our house at 7, so yeah."

"Partying is my game!" Gray said.

Lucy and Natsu mumbled, "I thought it was stripping..."

"Hey!" Gray cried.

Sooner than they thought they arrived back at Lucy's house, I mean mansion. She leads the imbeciles to the garage, where she pulled out her keys to her hot pink 2015 Ferrari 458 Spider which was right next to Jellal's red 2015 Lamborghini Aventador. As you can tell they were rich, not snobby rich just rich.

"Nice car!" Natsu and Gray stated in awe.

"I know, right?" Lucy said, "I honestly didn't ask for it because I was fine with a Toyota, but you know they started guilt-tripping me."

"I understand your pain." Gray agreed.

"Hop in, dipshits." With that said Natsu hopped in the passenger seat while Gray got real comfortable in the back.

Lucy started up the car pulling out the garage, her radio was blasting her favorite song, Ignorance by Paramore.

"Well, you treat me just like another stranger. Well, it's nice to meet you, sir, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out. You treat me just like another stranger. Well, it's nice to meet you, sir, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out." she couldn't help but sing along, hitting the high notes perfectly.

"What are you? Nerd or hipster?" Natsu asked turning off the radio.

Lucy turned her slightly with a glare scarier than Erza, "Don't touch my radio."

"You didn't answer the question!"

"Well, um I don't know. I mean- at one point I am and another point I am not. But, next don't touch my radio!" She answered the question then turning back on the radio to a different station. Ghost by Ella Henderson.

"So... Do Sting and Rogue go to our school?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, they really popular in the Sabertooth guild. "

"Twin Dragons!" Gray exclaimed

"What the fu-" Natsu was cut off by Lucy.

"They are my friends, and Twin Dragons is what they call themselves."

"Ohhh..."

"Yeah..."

**Meanwhile with Erza and Jellal (A/N: I'm sorry, but I really needed to add this in.)**

"Does this dress make my ass look fat?" the red-head asked her boyfriend.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jellal asked her.

"Levy, quick! Get the camera we got to put this on World Star!" Gajeel told in a hushed whisper-yell, she quickly obliged and pull out her phone and recorded what she call "Take Down Part 1".

"Hell yeah, aish!" she answered him, causing a scene in the store. "All I did was ask you a pretty damn simple question, that only takes a simple fucking "yes" or "no"? GOT DAMN, you idiot! ..." she continued to go on and on and on... like how my grandma does when I mess up the Kalbi sauce. "You think this is funny. I should drag you to hell you sick little dick having bastard."

"That not what you were saying when you sucking it last night!" Jellal stated in a monotone voice. That's when Erza heated glare became scarier and she snapped the hanger she was holding in half with one hand imaging it as Jellal neck. Erza was slightly scaring the clerk behind the counter with her screaming, causing her to press the silent police alarm.

Next thing you know they were being bailed out a jail cell, and madly in love again. This was a message that even one of the many it couples fight all around the world for equally stupid shit just like the normal couples do. This was also to tell men around the world that can't win certain battles.

* * *

**Timeskip****: 10 hours later...**

The group was sitting in Jellal's and Lucy's house, bored to death after dropping off Lisanna.

"Hey, let's play a game, called truth or dare, gihe" Gajeel suggested.

"Whatever." Lucy shrugged.

"Gajeel, truth or dare…?" Levy asked him.

"Dare…" Gajeel stated.

"I dare you to kiss Gray's cheek."Levy smirked.

"Shrimp, there is no way in hell I would do that…"

"Do it!" the girls chanted. With that said Gajeel gave Gray a one second peck on the cheek.

"Happy now! Flame- Brain, truth or dare?" Gajeel asked Natsu.

"Truth." Natsu replied. Gray began to think Natsu was a bitch for picking truth.

"How many time have you bang Lisanna this month?"

"20 times. Okay, my turn," Natsu said, "Lucy, truth or dare?"

"Dare..."

"Okay, I dare you to show us proof that we known each other from childhood." Natsu dared, making Lucy frown.

She then got up and went to the bookshelf to get a purple colored binder labeled Lucy and Jellal. She opened it and flipped fifteen pages into the book, till she landed on a particular page. Handing the page to Natsu received the photo his eyes widen twice the size of the moon. The picture was of Natsu and Lucy sleep in a corner of a room with Lucy holding a barbie with pink hair her head on Natsu's shoulder. Levy and Cana playing a game, Gray looking for his clothes that were being held by Juvia who hiding underneath a table. Jellal and Erza eating strawberry cake. They all looked about eight years old and happy.

"Lu- Lu LUCE!" He screamed, "It's you... Lucy..."

"Oh., Lu-chan!/ Bunny-chan/ Cosplayer/ Lucy/ Luce!" They all started talking..

"Fuck... " Was all Lucy could say now.

* * *

**A/N:** **Lucy has another secret so... BLOOP! Please review with your ideas for the story and maybe, I'll add a shout out and shit too, giving you full credit. By the way, Lucy's ringtone is from the song "Dirty Vibe" by CL, G Dragon, Skrillex and Diplo.**

**~With Love, A..**


	3. Saturday Night Live

*****With*****

******All******

*******Of*******

******My******

*****Love*****

*****I'm Sorry*****

**Author's Note: Why haven't you people noticed that random Bickslow comment in chapter 2? I mean he is not even there… BTW, I edited chapter 2, look over it.****I'm really sorry for update late, please forgive me. I was suspended… So here goes chapter three (edited)**

**Vocabulary Words**

**Taeyang: KPop solo artist and is also a part of Big Bang, his first name is Young-bae. Dude got abs...**

**Wallflower: A person who basically stays on the sideline**

**Boss: In the review section type in you definition of "Boss"**

**Mommae: Korean for "body" pronounced "moom may"**

* * *

~I like to go out if there's a party or go to the movies, but I just like hanging out with my buddies and having a good time.~

* * *

~I don't do drugs, I am drugs.~

**I think I'm on a little acid and propane... Just kidding! Because I'm an "idiot"! Okay not really, but damn let me have fun!**

* * *

**#ohWOW**

"It's time to party!" Lucy screamed looking at the clock. 8:30. The sleepover was really boring in Lucy's opinion. All, they did was try to catch with an emotionless, wallflower.

"What?" Jelllal seemed slightly confused.

"Remember, I sent you a text about Stardust..."

"Oh yeah, everyone get ready for the party!"

Lucy rushed upstairs to get ready. She was NOT going all out but was NOT going to be under her party dress code. She changed into leather-like, black skater skirt with a black crop top that said "BOSS" on it in white. She topped the outfit off with two silver cuff bracelets and a pair of AIR JORDAN 11 LOW GS in Aqua Safari. Also, changing her pink phone case to gray, black, and white argyle case. Finally, she put on the only actual makeup that she uses properly, M.A.C lipstick in "Flat-Out Fabulous" again cover her tattoos. Rushed back downstairs to find out she was the first one ready.

Soon, Natsu came down wearing an outfit Taeyang would wear. White muscle tee (that Lucy helped him picked out), white ripped jeans which he slightly shagged(that Lucy helped him picked out), and Nike Air Jordan 1 Retro men's High Tops in Red, White, and Black.

Being the idiot he is, Natsu ran and tried to give his old friend a hug. Lucy a small step aside causing the brain of the running male to malfunction. He fell abruptly on his ass.

"Why Luce, why?" He feigned hurt.

"Aren't you on the football team, like quarterback? Man up!" After saying that, Lucy felt a hand grab her foot pulling her down next to the pink haired teen. "Fuck is wrong with you? You have a girlfriend! Let me go, dumbass!" She shouted as the dumbass hugged her. Not blushing.

"Why are you so cold?" he asked before she kicked him off of her, standing, and wiping invisible dirt.

Sure enough, Jellal came down wearing a reptile green tee shirt with black jeans and white Nike air Force 1's. Erza on his right, overdressed in a tight, mid- thigh, black dress with cheetah printed heels.

"The hell is she wearing?" Lucy mumbled to herself.

"I honestly don't know..." Natsu mumbled back to her surprise.

Then, Levy and Gajeel. Sweet, innocent Levy was wearing an orange shirt with denim short-alls with white bow flats. Lucy could see the purple bra through Levy's shirt. Gajeel made Levy look like bomb-shell, wearing his basic emo/gothic outfit. _"This is the best freak show ever!_" Lucy's mind exclaimed.

Gray and Juvia were dressed rather normal. Gray in a California Love hoodie with some jeans and plain black and with Jordans. Juvia was in a teal tank top with gray hot-pants and gray vans.

Levy drove them to Stardust. She already knew the whole way to get there surprising everyone, but Lucy. Who knew Levy was a part of Rize the agency The Deadly Roses are in. Stardust was everyone in Rize met up at for the weekly meetings on Wednesday, the day Levy lies and say she has book club meeting. Weird, right? A gang in an agency. And that Levy was also pretending not to know Lucy during school due to The Code. If anything Levy was one out three of Lucy's best friends, and she knew Levy the longest.

The Deadly Roses were a more dangerous extension of Rize. They were basically pros and Levy was almost on their level.

As the others went inside they saw a skating rink with stripping poles, bar, and stage.

"What the actual fuck?" Gajeel asked.

Ah, yes... Stardust was a place for known for extravagant parties. Last year, they had an indoor swimming pool. And the year before that, was a lingerie/ pajama party, which Lucy did not going to.

During the whole hour they manage to endure the noise, they a lot got comfortable. The group enjoyed the atmosphere of the people there.

That's when the skaters noticed Lucy climb onto the stage saying," Oh, this my shit. Turn Up. Like yasss!"She began singing along to the song and twerking to it. "Mommae Mommae". As she twerked she didn't notice Natsu come up behind her until he began to move her hips to the beat, she didn't mind she was too wasted, unlike Natsu. They soon began grinding like idiots.

_"They aint fucking_

_with us ahh nah they_

_aint fuckin with us_

_This aint dj mustard_

_this is gray on the beats_

_Bitch its aomg_

_we do it properly leggo_" Lucy and Natsu sung along.

_"Little Luce is so vulgar", _Natsu thought. Tonight, Natsu relieving his stress at the party of his life and some things Lisanna doesn't need to know.

Oh, Until Monday the fun will end.

Please read Author's Note

* * *

**A/N: HAHA... bet you weren't ready for that plot twist... The bad-ass level went up and so did my sister's respect for Levy. Remember to comment you definition of "Boss" or any ideas for the next in the review box chapter. But so far in this chapter, the world begins to revolve the opposite direction for Lucy after she meets Natsu and shit bout to go down. There was some vulgar, disgusting activity and Lucy has another secret so... BLOOP! The song "Mommae" is by my BAE Jay Park ft Ugly Duck, with fine behind. Seattle to Seoul.**

**~With Love, A...**

* * *

~Good people are like candles; they burn themselves to give others light.~


	4. The Week After

*****With*****

******All******

*******Of*******

******My******

*****Love*****

* * *

**A/N: ****So, b****efore you read this fanfic, some the character may be out of place or character. ****미안 해요{I am Sorry in KOREAN} Please follow and favorite.**** This is for everyone who is new and who stuck to my story like glue. Your welcome, I finally update. Be prepared to laugh your asses off, metaphorically speaking. This might be my longest chapter. So please enjoy chapter four (edited)!**

**By the way I update and reedited the first three chapter chapters!**

* * *

**~ Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did do, so throw off the bowlines, sail away from safe harbor, catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore, Dream, Discover.~**

* * *

**~Everything you've ever wanted is on the other side of fear.~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Week After**

**Monday:**

The day it's self pissed Lucy off. Jellal had just woke her up screaming, "Lucy Heartfillia, you better dress for spirit week! Today, we wear camouflage! Woo-hoo, go FT!" She rolled the hell over thinking, 10 ways to kill your annoying brother.

_10\. Slit his throat in his sleep_

_9\. Drown him as he tries to get out the pool._

_8\. Forcing him into doing and dying by doing the Charlie Charlie challenge_

_7\. Purposely choking him._

"Hurry up !" Jellal screamed. Jolting Lucy out of her thoughts. Camouflage. She then bolted up and stormed into her closet. She pulled out the a cropped camouflage sweater, red tank top, blue jeans.

"What shoes should I wear, since it fucking over dress week?" she screamed, looking at her shoe racks. "How 'bout those Timberland's Rain made me buy? Perfect!" And with that said she made her way the bathroom. Starting the shower she began to sing, Photograph by Ed Sheeran.

_Loving can hurt_

_Loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it's the only thing that I know_

_When it gets hard_

_You know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts are never broken_

_Times forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket_

_Of your ripped jeans_

_Holdin' me closer_

_'Til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Loving can heal_

_Loving can mend your soul_

_And it's the only thing that I know (know)_

_I swear it will get easier_

_Remember that with every piece of ya_

_And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

_We keep this love in this photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Our hearts were never broken_

_Times forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket_

_Of your ripped jeans_

_Holdin' me closer_

_'Til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

_And if you hurt me_

_That's OK, baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_Wait for me to come home [4x]_

_Oh you can fit me_

_Inside the necklace you got when you were 16_

_Next to your heartbeat_

_Where I should be_

_Keep it deep within your soul_

_And if you hurt me_

_Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_When I'm away_

_I will remember how you kissed me_

_Under the lamppost_

_Back on 6th street_

_Hearing you whisper through the phone,_

_"Wait for me to come home."_

Once she was done singing, began scrubbing her teeth and contemplating sighed, turning the tap off. She got dressed then she ran a brush through her hair really quick and put it into a high ponytail and went back in her room. She went back her room and looked for glasses. "Aish, where are they?" She asked no one in general.

"Knock, knock." Jellal said swinging open her room doors, "Lu, I am sorry… But, um, when I went here to get an aspirin I step one your glasses…" He stated squeezing his eyes tight in case she would smack him with her heavy hands.

"Oh okay…" she replied awkward, "… you can go, now!" He then left her room.

At school, people asked Lucy with she was new continuously. It aggravated her how the people that had looked down her were being total suck ups._** {Talk shit with the prettiest lips, blow a kiss, kick a hole in your speaker and hit a split}**_ Lucy's phone went off excusing her.

"Why!" Lucy sound exasperated . After finding out who was one the line, she left the group of students, stepping outside the classroom to talk on the phone.

"_Hey, it's Rain!_" a high pitched said, "_Wednesday, me, you, Levy are going on the Shady Mission. So, you'll meet me exactly at 2 am at the dock with you bike. Okay?_" the girl whispered in the phone.

"You know you sound like real Asian when you say "okay" and I understand, okay." Lucy joked into the phone.

"_I got to go._ " Rain said ending the call. Lucy then went back in the class and put in her headphones.

The Shady Mission… A mission based on pure negotiating, technology, and gun control. The three teens have to look for Zaiden Shadowed, guy and his clowns are targeting to murder Atia Galenus, the Latin leader of Rize. They needed pure geniuses for the mission, so they picked the smartest people of the Deadly Roses and Rize.

Without noticing, Lisanna pulled out one of Lucy's earphone and asked with a smug face, "What are you listening to, bitch?"

"Moment 4 Life." Lucy replied.

"That song is so old!" Lisanna cackled.

"So is your mom, but still listen to her." Lucy snarky said back, putting Lisanna in the hot seat and embarrassed. " That what I thought, slut."

* * *

**Tuesday:**

_6\. Running him over with our fastest car_

_5\. Beating him to death with his own shoe_

_4\. Feeding him a poisonous food. Poiso__n salad_

Lucy still that she had to dress weirdly, she knew today would have to wear a Wacky Tacky outfit. She put on a polka-dot sock and Sponge Bob sock. Then black and white striped park with a tie-dye hoodie, and two different colored vans. When Lisanna walked passed her, she said "I honestly thought you couldn't get any tackier, but you just proved me wrong."

"Twinkle, twinkle little slut. How guys have you fucked? Is he skinny? Is he tall? Never mind, you fucked them all! Twinkle, twinkle little bitch. Close your legs, you smell like fish!" Lucy sung to her causing the class shook with laughter. "You should really stop fucking and cheating because one day your little boy toys' condoms are going to rip, and you'll be laying eggs." Lucy breathed out, "By the way, Sponge Bob is the shit! Bitch!"

"She snapped...ohhh Kill'em!" someone random boy in school said. "Cool! Nerd vs. Lisanna, coollllll!" **{A/N: wink wink}**

* * *

**Wednesday:**

Levy and Lucy meet Rain by the dock at exactly 1:58, because they knew was that Rain was impatient type and would come five minutes earlier.

"Good morning, girls! I see that you caught the memo, that bikes meant motorcycles... Good job!" said a cheery brunette with rather dark skin.

"How can you be so cheery at this time?" Levy whined.

"Levy is sore from what Gajeel calls-" Lucy stared but was cut off by Rain.

"Shalala! My virgin ears! Shalalala!" The midget said. "Let's started."

"Okay, yesterday I did little research on Google Maps and scoop the building they want us to meet them at. There is a little balcony on the floor we will on and if we park our bikes under the balcony we'll be able to escape faster." Levy stated, pointing to the balcony on the blueprints she had pull out.

"See this is why you're the smart ass…" Rain started, "…Lucy?"

"Okay, it was a bit hard to sneak out with these, so here are your fake ID's. Here's one for you Naomi Stone…" Lucy said with a wink, handing the to Rain aka Baby Doll, "… Alexis Fowler, here you go." . She giving one to Levy.

"Thank you, Jennifer Burch." the two replied to Lucy by her fake name.

"So, um, here's your weapons. For Alexis we got your katar and one G18." Rain handed Levy the dagger like objects and the gun, "For me and Jennifer we both got two G18."

"We ready, 1, 2, 3!" Lucy/ Jennifer silently shouted.

"Gold and Glamour!" All three girls said. Each of them went to their bikes and revved up the motor.

"Let's go…" Levy rushed.

They took off going down the to NW 54 street to their designation. An old two story roach motel at 3 miles from the dock. Parking their bikes they quickly search the perimeter. _All clear, _buzzed Rain their pager alerting Atia. They were two minutes early, they decide to put gloves on, so if police were to find the dead body they wouldn't be suspected. Bad ass thinking.

They in the motel, to the color scheme of Royal Blue and Silver, and the smell of liquor and weed filled their noses. Levy face seem to light with the smell of weed, missing inhaling it into her, Lucy told her stop doing it for health reasons and Gajeel and his suspicions. They continued to walk towards the second floor , room 402.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Little ladies…" a guy with a patch of hair missing, musky wife beater, and saggy pants spoke with a loutish tone opening the doors, "…What's the code?"

"Code?" Levy whispered, nudging Lucy and Rain.

"When a bird cries it flies." Rain said. While Rain confused the man the girls went into the room, surrounded by four muscle bound dudes.

"My, my.. Who let such beautiful little girls come negotiate us, bad old men?" The guy in the far left corner said.

"My,my.. I'm very happy that you know you are old and in bad shape, but we won't let it affect. Don't worry..." Lucy sassed. "...We'll go easy."

_***To Be Continued***_

* * *

**Thursday:**

"Miss Heartfillia! Are you taking a nap in my classroom!?" Mrs. Donkey-Booty-Ass-Face asked Lucy, causing her to yawn a loudly as the student laugh.

"Why of course not Mrs. Jackass-Shit-Face. Real G's don't take naps, they take really long blinks, like they rightfully deserved. And, as you can see I am a gangsta and was taking a extremely long blink. Besides, I have heard everything you taught today three times from my dads last week."

"Miss Heartfillia, are you high? Are you taking drugs? Because cannabis isn't legal in this area of the US."

"A little weed won't kill anyone!"Lucy sighed, "An addiction will!"

"Ms. Heartfillia, shut up!"The teacher snapped.

"Shut doesn't go up, but my middle do..." Lucy said, while sticking up her middle finger," So, please take my advice and go fuck yourself."

"Detention!"

"Same time?" Lucy asked calmly.

The teacher sighed, "Yep."

* * *

**~We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light.~**

* * *

**A/N:** **You probably didn't expect that G-Shit to go down, did you? So far in this chapter, the world begins to revolve the opposite direction for Lucy after she meets Natsu and shit is about to go down. Lucy has another secret so... BLOOP! Please review with your ideas for the story and maybe, I'll add a shout out and shit too, giving you full credit.**

**~With Love, A..**


	5. Shady 54402

*****With*****

******All******

*******Of*******

******My******

*****Love*****

* * *

**A/N: ****So, b****efore you read this fanfic, some the character may be out of place or character. ****미안 해요{I am Sorry in KOREAN} Please follow and favorite.**** This is for everyone who is new and who stuck to my story like glue. Your welcome, I finally update. Be prepared to cry at this depressing back story. This might be my longest pf long chapters. So please enjoy chapter five (edited)!**

* * *

**~ Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did do, so throw off the bowlines, sail away from safe harbor, catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore, Dream, Discover.~**

* * *

**~Everything you've ever wanted is on the other side of fear.~**

* * *

**Min Ji: pronounced Minzy**

**Eun Ji: pronounced Eunji**

* * *

_**Last Time on The Nerd's Secret Life**_

_At school people asked Lucy if she was new. It aggravated her; how the people that had looked down her were being total suck-ups. They were saying she was prettier now. She didn't need them to tell her something she already knew. **Talk shit with the prettiest lips, blow a kiss, kick a hole in your speaker and hit a split.** Lucy's phone went off; excusing her from the chaos._

_"Why!" Lucy sound exasperated. After finding out who was one the line, she left the group of students. Stepping outside the classroom to talk on the phone._

_"Hey, it's Rain!" a high pitched said, "Wednesday, me, you, Levy are going on the Shady Mission. So, you'll meet me exactly at 2 am at the dock with you bike. Okay?" the girl whispered in the phone._

_"You know you sound like real Asian when you say "okay" and I understand, okay." Lucy joked into the phone._

"I got to go. " Rain said ending the call. Lucy then went back in the class and put in her headphones.

**Chapter 5: Shady 54402**

_*****Wednesday*****_

_The Shady Mission… _A mission based on pure negotiating, technology, and gun control. The three teens have to look for Zaiden Shadowed. The guy and his clowns are targeting to murder Atia Galenus. Atia Galenus is the Latin leader of Rize. They needed pure geniuses for the mission. So they picked the smartest people of the Deadly Roses and Rize.

Levy and Lucy meet Rain by the dock at exactly fifty-eight minutes after one in the morning. They knew was that Rain was the impatient type and would come five minutes earlier.

"Good morning, girls! I see that you caught the memo, that bikes meant motorcycles... Good job!" said a cheery brunette with the rather dark skin.

"How can you be so happy right now?" Levy whined.

"Levy is sore from what Gajeel calls-" Lucy started, but interrupted by Rain.

"Shalala! My virgin ears! Shalalala!" The midget said. "Let's started."

"Okay, yesterday I did a little research on Google. While I was on google I scooped the building they want us to meet them at. There is a little balcony on the floor we will be on. If we park our bikes under the balcony, we'll be able to escape faster." Levy stated, pointing to the balcony on the blueprints she had pulled out.

"See this is why you're the smart ass…" Rain started, "…Lucy?"

"Okay, it was a bit hard to sneak out with these, so here are your fake ID's. Here's one for you Naomi Stone…" Lucy said with a wink, handing the to Rain aka Baby Doll. "… Alexis Fowler, here you go." She said; giving one to Levy.

"Thank you, Jennifer Burch." the two replied to Lucy by her fake name.

"So, um, here's your weapons. For Alexis, we got your katar and one G18." Rain handed Levy the dagger-like objects and the gun. "For me and Jennifer we both got two G18 and an AK-47."

"How you guys get the cool stuff!" Levy whined.

"We ready, 1, 2, 3!" Lucy/ Jennifer shouted semi-quiet.

"Gold and Glamour!" All three girls said. Each of them went to their bikes and revved up the motor.

"Let's go…" Levy rushed.

They took off going down the to NW 54 street to their designation. An old two-story roach motel at three miles from the dock. Parking their bikes, they searched the perimeter. All clear, buzzed Rain their pager alerting Atia. They were two minutes early, so they decide to put gloves on. Just in case police were to find the dead body they wouldn't get suspected. Badass thinking.

They in the motel, to the color scheme of Royal Blue and Silver. The smell of liquor and smell of weed filled their noses and took over the atmosphere. Levy face seem to light up with the smell of weed, missing inhaling it into her system. Lucy had persuaded Levy to stop doing it for health reasons. Also, Gajeel and his suspicions. They continued to walk towards the second floor, room 402.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Little ladies…" A guy with a bald spot, musky wife beater, and saggy pants appeared. Who spoke with a loutish tone opening the doors, "…What's the code?"

"Code?" Levy whispered, nudging Lucy and Rain.

"When a bird cries it flies." Rain riddled. While Rain confusing the man, the other two girls went into the room. The building was surrounded by four muscle-bound dudes.

"My, my.. Who let such beautiful little girls come negotiate us, bad old men?" The guy in the far left corner said.

"My, my, my.. I omit happy that you know you are old and in bad shape, but we won't let it affect. Don't worry..." Lucy sassed with a smirk cover her face. "...We'll go easy."

After three seconds of awkward silence, Rain barged into the room. She carrying the guy from earlier who was now tied up and gagged with a sweaty gym sock. The other four men laughed as the frail girl dropped the man she was holding. "Move and I'll kill you." Rain hissed at the fat way they laughed which made Rain uncomfortable.

"Let's get down to business, ladies!" The leader cackled, pulling the contract from his coat pocket. He then smoothed onto the stepped toward the man. Adjusting her glasses, hitting the secret camera button, that was on the nose piece... She pulled out her blue pen. As she read the contract, she began to feel more uneasy on the mission. At that moment, she turned on the decoder attached to the pen. She guided the pen under every sentence and word. A decoded message appear on the left lens of Levy glasses.

One part made Levy's heart dropped, it was decoded and it read:_ ... We have Go Min Ji's twin sister. If you put the pass aside, I will make your life a nightmare for the rest of your eternity... So, I see my assassins have failed, Atia. I know you did last summer... Are you happy? Do you miss me? Of course, you did! Did you sleep last?... I'm giving two weeks to give me what I want. 54402_

"Haha, Guys bring her in! " The leader of the douches ordered. The girls heads snapped in the direction of struggling and screaming. A girl appeared, her eyes looked in every direction and landed on one person. Araina the Baby Doll.

"Min Ji!" The girl called out, tears streamed down her face. That was the first time in years Lucy and Levy saw Rain cry.

"Eun Ji!"

**_*Wednesday, five years ago today*_**

_A set of twins along with their older brother, older sister, and parents walked down the street from there locate park. Three males dress in all black with a suspicious hats followed them. "Papa, we can go back tomorrow." a twin asked._

_"NO, Minji, NO!" the father yelled, annoyed._

_While they were distracted, the men following them jump in in front them. "Master Guem, Mistress Rae it is your time." one of them said. The three held out guns pointing to the three girls of the family._

_"Yes, sir!" The parents shouted. Tears weld in the eyes of the childern, "We are ready !"_

_Mistress Rae, the mother stood in-front her children and "Goodbye." As usual, Minji now known as Araina, was an outcast in her own home just as she is in school. she had tears streaming down her face. Her mother and twin looked down on her with disgust. "My precious Ji Young ( **Ji Young is Violet's real name**), Jung Woo **(That's Violet and Rain's brother)**, and Eun Ji I love you guys with all my heart, please take care yourself!"_

_"Mommy!Don't leave!" Min ji shouted sadly. She reached for her mom's hand, that only up with getting it connected with her face._

_"Shut it!" Was the last thing and time they ever heard their parents. All of children eventually assumed their parents to be dead._

**_*End of Flash Back*_**

"What going on here!" Levy whispered to Lucy, slightly confused.

"I don't know either! But, it seem as if some serious shit is about to go down!" Lucy answered in a hushed tone.

"Alright, ladies. Which one of you two have what we want?" Men asked.

"Let her go!" Rain pulled out a glock and point at the man holding her twin sister. The other three chumps held out guns pointed at her. This caused Lucy and Levy take action and point their guns a the remaining three the guys. The guy holding her sister, held his gun towards Baby Doll's throat. Baby doll then did the unthinkable, she pulled the barrel of the gun to the direction of her forehead. "I am not afraid to die!" she stated, boldly.

With in the moment of that one statement Lucy and Levy pull their triggers from shock and killed the other men. The man holding the gun towards at Rain the pull his shooting his rounds.

WITH EACH AND EVERY ROUND HE SHOT HE...HE MISSED!

THAT FUCKING IDIOT MISSED!

He missed after that girl help him with aim?! What in the name of hell on earth is the shit!?

"Bitch ass, pussy ass hoe! That's how we do it Mangolia, son!" Lucy laughed at the man before shooting him. Then, again to reassure herself that he was dead

"Thank you, Min Ji. You know, I actually did miss-" Eun Ji started.

"Lies! I'm tired of them! I know you all hated me! I know wasn't supposed to be born! I know you were supposed to be the last child! I know... I know abeoji and eomeoni **(Father and Mother)** don't want or love me! I know I'm waste of space! I know!" Minji aka Rain, aka Baby-doll cried. "Go! Go now! While I am still sane.!"

After Rain's older twin sister leaving the inn, the girls left. But of course, Lucy came back for the contract!

* * *

**You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them.**

* * *

**A/N:** **You probably didn't expect that G-Shit to go down, did you? So far in this chapter, everyone is dying of curiosity. Lucy has another secret so... BLOOP! Everyone has a secret. Everything that is happening this arc will tie into the something. The last chapter to this arc is almost done. The next arc is the "Lisanna Arc". Please review with your ideas for the story and maybe, I'll add a shout out and shit too, giving you full credit. Wow, I barely cursed in the this chapter. † Scroll Down!**** I got myself a copyright**

**»»With Love and Swag, A**

_**Copyright © 2015 TheDiamondNinja**_

_**This book is a work of fiction. Any references to historical events, real people or real locales are used fictitiously. Other names, characters, places, and incidents are produced and conducted by the author's weird imagination, and any resemblance of actual events, places, or people, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. The author does not own Fairy Tail.**_


	6. UPDATE TIMELINE iMPORTANT

**Dear Readers,**

**This ****IS NOT**** an update. ****SORRY****! Its more a timeline and advertisement for the next update**s

_**"THEY BOTH HAVE A SECRET" IS THE SEQUEL! **_

**Timeline: This is only the first book! **

SEPTEMBER 30- Believe Me(Ch 6)

OCTOBER 31- What Had Happened Was (Ch 7)

NOVEMBER 26- Tell Me A Secret(Ch 8)

DECEMBER 25- Merry Christmas/ I Love You (Ch 9)

JANUARY 30- Keeping a Promise: Lets Get Married/ Oh No (Ch 10)

FEBRUARY 14- Wedding Bells/ Lucy! (Ch 11) Last chapter for TNSL

**With Love, Midget xoxo**


	7. Belive Me

*****With*****

******All******

*******Of*******

******My******

*****Love*****"

* * *

**A/N: ****So, b****efore you read this fanfic, some the character may be out of place or character. ****미안 해요{I am Sorry in KOREAN} Please follow and favorite.**** This is for everyone who is new and who stuck to my story like glue. Your welcome, I finally update. Be prepared to cry at this depressing back story. This might be my shortest of long chapters. So please enjoy chapter six (edited) and it is a semi fluffy chapter!**

_**Copyright © 2015 TheDiamondNinja &amp; Hiro Mashima**_

_**This book is a work of fiction. Any references to historical events, real people or real locales are used fictitiously. Other names, characters, places, and incidents are produced and conducted by the author's weird imagination, and any resemblance of actual events, places, or people, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

"Seriously, Lucy! Have you've ever seen Atia's face? I'm starting to think Atia isn't real." Levy stated, sitting at the edge of Lucy's bed. They were discussing, Today's mission.

"Speaking of Atia. When we called in for back up and no one came."

"But, for now please explain the Baby-doll thing."

"Well, Rain- I mean Go Min Ji was a surprise kid, meaning the parents thought it was only one baby, they were actually twins. So when she was born she put her family in jeopardy, technically speaking. Therefore they hated her, neglected her, and abused her. And, yet she still remained strong. Vi- Ji Young wasn't much help when they beat Rai- Min Ji, she did tried to feed her. Min Ji's twin sister hated her because Min Ji was actually more talented than her. Petty right." Lucy paused for break, "So she started bullying Rain- shit... at school. Talking all this junk "Oh your fake and uglier.""

"What the fuck type of logic is that, I mean your identical twins!" Levy intervened.

"That was I thought, anyways. The twin, what ever her name is, was always telling parents that Rain was a bad kid and a bunch other stuff. So the hate, neglect and abuse had gotten worse. So when was when they started middle school {after their parent disappeared}, Min Ji committed her first attempt of suicide. But did you know Rain- fuck has tried committing suicide 39 times so far?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**_Last Time on The Nerd's Secret Life_**

_"Miss Heartfillia! Are you taking a nap in my classroom!?" Mrs. Donkey-Booty-Ass-Face asked Lucy, causing her to yawn a loudly as the student laugh._

_"Why of course not Mrs. Jackass-Shit-Face. Real G's don't take naps, they take really long blinks, like they rightfully deserved. And, as you can see I am a gangsta and was taking a extremely long blink. Besides, I have heard everything you taught today three times from my dads last week."_

_"Miss Heartfillia, are you high? Are you taking drugs? Because cannabis isn't legal in this area of the US."_

_"A little weed won't kill anyone!"Lucy sighed, "An addiction will!"_

_"Ms. Heartfillia, shut up!"The teacher snapped._

_"Shut doesn't go up, but my middle does..." Lucy said, while sticking up her middle finger," So, please take my advice and go fuck yourself."_

_"Detention!"_

_"Same time?" Lucy asked calmly._

_The teacher sighed, "Yep."_

**Chapter 6: Believe Me**

At 3:10, Lucy made her way down the the corridor to the detention room. For newbies to the detention, it was hell. But, for Lucy disrespecting the science teacher was a once a month game. She made her way in to room 206. There was only one person there.

_**Natsu Dragneel. **_

Seeing him only in the room, she checked the attendance book one last time before sign. Only her and Natsu. Great!

Sat seats a way from him, all the way in the front. Five rows, five columns away. Forty seats away. Natsu saw her in the front of the room and furrow his eyebrows in confusion. So he got up along with stuff and to the front of the class. At the desk right next to her, too Lucy annoyance. She huffed for the umpteenth time today. Dragneel poked her right cheeked with the nub on his pencil.

Out of frustration, Lucy whipped her head around to find herself getting a peck on the lips from the Natsu Dragneel.

_"Lucyyy, come out. Come out from where ever you are!" The pink haired six year old scream._

_"You'll never get me while your alive copper!"_

_The boy squatted down on the on the floor of the girl's room and look for the five year old. "Oh, I will!" He said with excitement._

_"NO!" He began to follow her voice._

_"YES!" he replied._

_"NOOO!" she said, as he move closer to the closet._

_"YES Yes!"_

_"NOOO! NO! No!" She yelled repeatedly._

_Then, the boy threw open the closet door and said, "Too wate. Got you!"_

_ The blonde little child let out an ear-deafening scream. __"Natsu, you scared me!" she wailed as her friend hugged._

_"Luce, you want me to make you feel hetter?"_

_"Wes!" Lucy whimpered and nodded._

_"Wlose you eyes." Lucy did as she was told and that's when Natsu leaned and pecked her lips. Lucy eyes were wide as globes._

_"What are you doing, Natsu? That only for mom and daddy to do!"_

_"I wuv you!" Natsu said._

_"I wuv you, too!" Lucy hugged him tighter. _

_"Lets get married.!" Natsu exclaimed._

_"Yeah!"_

"What the fuck, Ash for Brains!?" Lucy said wiping her lips.

* * *

**A/N:** ** So far in this chapter, everyone was dying of curiosity and also because this was a bit too fluffy. Lucy has another secret so... BLOOP! Please review with your ideas for the story and maybe, I'll add a shout out and shit too, giving you full credit. Wow, I barely cursed in the this chapter.**


	8. What Had Happened Was

**With*****

******All******

*******Of*******

******My******

*****Love*****"

* * *

**A/N: So, before you read this fanfic, some the character may be out of place or character. 미안 해요****{I am Sorry in KOREAN} Please follow and favorite. This is for everyone who is new and who stuck to my story like glue. **

_**Copyright © 2015 TheDiamondNinja &amp; Hiro Mashima**_

_**This book is a work of fiction. Any references to historical events, real people or real locales are used fictitiously. Other names, characters, places, and incidents are produced and conducted by the author's weird imagination, and any resemblance of actual events, places, or people, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

_**Last Time on The Nerd's Secret Life:**_

_**Natsu Dragneel.**_

Seeing him only in the room, she checked the attendance book one last time before sign. Only her and Natsu. Great! What luck.

Sat seats away from him, all the way in the front. Five rows, five columns away. Forty seats away. Natsu saw her in the front of the room and furrow his eyebrows in confusion. So he got up along with stuff and to the front of the class. At the desk right next to her, too Lucy annoyance. She huffed for the umpteenth time today. Dragneel poked her right cheek with the nub on his pencil.

Out of frustration, Lucy whipped her head around. Which found herself getting a peck on the lips from the Natsu Dragneel.

"What the fuck, Ash for Brains!?" Lucy said wiping her lips as he backed away.

**Chapter 7: What Had Happened Was**

Lucy Heartfillia, Magnolia High School's biggest nerd, loser, and most hated student. She doesn't bother anyone at all, never talks to anyone but herself because she need expert advice, and just be herself. Well, her school self. She just is the smartest kid in the school, she believes that's why she is "hated" or bullied. They believe she is some type of alien. And was just it yesterday, that Natsu Dragneel had kissed her. Some backwards shit, I tell you.

But, as expected some big gossip went around school, but it wasn't about her and that pyromaniac. It was about Lisanna and it was definitely on the Interwebs. Apparently, she and Bickslow, a popular weird guy, had made a you say anything, isn't that disturbing!

Natsu Dragneel, he could give to shits about what Lisanna does. He knew she was a hoe and he was just using her for sex, so did it matter? When Natsu arrive at school on Friday, everyone was expecting a fight between the two weird boys. Nosy asses! It was funny how Natsu walked up to Bickslow and said "Keep the slut and save you lunch. By the way, we don't do exchanges or returns. Goodbye." He patted Bickslow's back and moved on with life his.

Lunch was even better. Natsu Dragneel, that despicable bastard, hired the marching band to personally walk through the cafeteria playing "Doing the Butt". While, wearing anti-slut shirts, they marched. An amazing, genius-like idea because the shirts had Lisanna on them. Oh, the embarrassment she received was terrifying. The girl still had the audacity to try and sit on Natsu's lap while he was eating. Her attempt ended with her on the floor. It please Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. When Natsu finished his lunch he stood and went to the table in the corner. Where the nerd girl sat and grabbed the wrist of Lucy the one and only Heartfillia.

"What the fuck you doing you idiot?! Let me go, oh you're not letting go! I'm going to kick your ass!" Lucy screamed as she dragged to the popular table in the middle. Yet, again, the feeling of saesang boring bullets into her head.

"Why can't hold my girlfriend's wrist?"

Lucy looked at him as he was dumber than Lisanna and said, "BLEEP- EXCLIPICT WORD CHOICE, the n-word, Have you lost your mother fucking mind?"

"I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad. The craziest friend you ever had!" Natsu sang. (A/N: Does anyone know where this is from? Leave a comment!XD)

What Natsu didn't know is that he started an epic fight.

Afterschool

"What's good bitch?" Lisanna said.

"Bitch, it sounds like there is a problem!" Lucy said.

Lisanna swung on Lucy, but, missed... Outside in the school parking lot, Lucy was going to catch a ride with her loving brother, Jellal. Then, this whore decided to run up her. Big mistake!

Lucy punches that slut square in the jaw, all those kids at school mouth dropped. The nerd can fight. Lisanna went for a blow in the stomach only to get her arm twisted and her body slammed into the car next to Jellal's. That's when Lisanna clawed at Lucy's hand. Lucy winced in pain, but she wasn't going down. Lucy then went beast mode.

Levy came outside the school from the library where saw the Devil appear. Lucy. Levy dropped her stuff in an instant. She had to stop the fight. If Lucy arrested she was going to jail. And the Deadly Roses couldn't risk anything, not now at least, they have two weeks. Lucy couldn't cause too much physical damage to Lisanna.

"Stop, Lucy, stop!" Levy screamed. Lucy kept going, she kept smacking Lisanna and it was going to bruise.

"What do I look like to you? Eh, a push-over?" Lucy asked, "Well, let me tell you something. My boys won't hesitate to run up on your boys. And, you'll get nothing from me, but enemies! I'm tired of your ass. It seems just have a problem with people who are better than you. If, so go fuck yourself." Lucy said, leaving Lisanna dumb-founded. The nerd can fight. What had happened was... Lisanna got G'd by a nerd.

Lucy has got girls in real life trying to fuck up her day. 

"Well, geez Luce!"

* * *

A/N: Who knows what saesang? **You probably didn't expect that G-Shit to go down, did you? ****Lucy has another secret so... BLOOP! Please review with your ideas for the story and maybe, I'll add a shout out and shit too, giving you full credit. **

_**Copyright © 2015 TheDiamondNinja**_

_**This book is a work of fiction. Any references to historical events, real people or real locales are used fictitiously. Other names, characters, places, and incidents are produced and conducted by the author's weird imagination, and any resemblance of actual events, places, or people, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. The author does not own Fairy Tail.**_


	9. Tell Me a Secret

*****With*****

******All******

*******Of*******

******My******

*****Love*****"

* * *

A/N: So, before you read this fanfic, some the character may be out of place or character. 미안 해요{I am Sorry in KOREAN} Please, follow and favorite this. This is for everyone who is new and who stuck to my story like glue.

_Copyright © 2015 TheDiamondNinja &amp; Hiro Mashima_

_This book is a work of fiction. Any references to historical events, real people or real locales are used fictitiously. Other names, characters, places, and incidents are produced and conducted by the author's weird imagination, and any resemblance of actual events, places, or people, living or dead, is entirely coincidental._

* * *

*****Shoutout to_ Kawaii-Turtles_ and her idea "_Awesome chapter! I kinda want to see more with Lucy and the gang. Even if it's just them hanging out in their secret hangout place doing drugs and gambling or something!"_**

**You're welcome!**

* * *

_**Last Time on The Nerd's Secret Life:**_

_Lisanna swung on Lucy, but, missed... Outside in the school parking lot, Lucy was going to catch a ride with her loving brother, Jellal. Then, this whore decided to run up on her. Big mistake!_

_Lucy punches that slut square in the jaw, all those kids at school mouth dropped. The nerd can fight. Lisanna went for a blow in the stomach only to get her arm twisted and her body slammed into the car next to Jellal's. That's when Lisanna clawed at Lucy's hand. Lucy winced in pain, but she wasn't going down. Lucy then went beast mode._

_Levy came outside the school from the library where saw the Devil appear. Lucy. Levy dropped her stuff in an instant. She had to stop the fight. If Lucy arrested she was going to jail. And the Deadly Roses couldn't risk anything, not now, at least, they have two weeks. Lucy couldn't cause too much physical damage to Lisanna._

_"Stop, Lucy, stop!" Levy screamed. Lucy kept going, she kept smacking Lisanna and it was going to bruise._

_"What do I look like to you? Eh, a push-over?" Lucy asked, "Well, let me tell you something. My boys won't hesitate to run up on your boys. And, you'll get nothing from me, but enemies! I'm tired of your ass. It seems as if _you just_ have a problem with people who are better than you. If so, go fuck yourself." Lucy said, leaving Lisanna dumb-founded. The nerd can fight. What had happened was Lisanna, the whore was Gd by Lucy, the nerd._

_Lucy has got girls in real life trying to fuck up her day._

_"Well, geez Luce!"_

**_Chapter 8: Tell Me a Secret _**

The fight between Lucy and Lisanna**,** the more like a one**-**sided ass whooping was a huge hit**.** It was posted everywhere even Jason and Jenny**,** the famous talk show host were buzzing about it**.** If you didn**'**t know of it**,** it was on everybody's social media feed**.** Not to mention**, **you could look it up with the hashtag**, **_**#**MyBoysWontHesistate_ or _**#**TheNerdHasHands_**,** maybe even _**#**ImBetterThanYou**_**Bitch_**.**

Seriously**,** the video had over 3**,**000 retweets, and 4**,**000**,**000 views on Youtube**.** The video had over three hundred of the reaction videos**,** and four thousand likes on Natsu**'**s Facebook account**.** The funny thing about was Lucy wasn**'**t using her full potential**.** In fact**,** Lucy was going extremely**,** ridiculously**,** super easy on Lisanna**.** That one fight made Lucy**,** the biggest otaku nerd into the most popular**/** feared girls in Magnolia High School**.**

**_Lucy Hearttfillia had become Sharkeisha's better half!_**

On to the main storyline**,** Lucy was sitting on the floor of the Deadly Roses**'**s base**/** headquarter drinking a refreshing beer**. (A/N: What the hell that even taste like?)**

**"**Aish, are you serious**?** Lucy**?! **Rain yelled hitting Lucy with couch**'**s pillows**.**

**"**Are you nuts**?** Do you even care**? **What if your sweater sleeve went up**?!" **Violet ranted on and on**. "**You cold have been exposed**! **I swear... uh**!" **Then**, **Violet joined in with smacking Lucy with pillows**. **

Lucy complained**, "**Ouch**,** what the fuck are these pillows**?** Is that pillow with the code book in it**?!"**

**"**Yes**..."** Rain said**.**

**"**

Violet sighed, Levy had already told her the disappointing news**.** And now, Lucy was facing her punishment**.** **"**To think**,** Rize**'**s best member would go along with doing this restraint shit**...** Daebak**!**(Awesome) This world is full of surprises**!"** Violet cheered**.**

**"**In Korea, momma and papa would take us to the magic shop down the street**.** It was truly amazing**.** The best thing that ever happened to me**.** I had met Hee Chul**.** And momma had smiled at me**.**" Rain remembered**, "**I will never forget that day**.** The day in which our family were at peace together and the day I fell in love with a person who doesn't know I exist**."**

**"**I remember my mom**. " **Lucy stated**. "**I remember when she introduced me and Jellal to Natsu**. **I remember how she used to read to me and Michelle**.** How she used to tuck us in bed at night**.** I _ remember_ her and her eye smile**. (A/N: Okay, I may or may not have an addicting to those cute, mesmerizing eye smile. Woozi and Hoshi from SEVENTEEN, OMG! Woah, did I become a fangirl? KPop is bae since 2009! The sad part about it is that they aren't my bias... For another time.)**

It felt good to reminisce the past**. "**Shit is getting depressing**!** Let**'**s jam**."** Levy had stated while brightening the mode**.** She then turned on UNIQ**'**s best song**, "**EOEO**". ****(A/N: WARNING! Sad to say, the author/ narrator of this story listens to this song literally every day. She always has an obsession with Yibo, Wenhan and Seungyeon, please forgive! So, onto the weird ass dance party with their closest friends scene with lyrics.)**

_WoW WoW  
Till tomorrow comes, We all night  
Whoever comes against us, rockin  
Even they come against us, rockin  
WoW WoW  
Till tomorrow comes, We all night  
Whoever comes against us, rockin  
Even they come against us, rockin_

_E.O.E.O the siren rings for me  
From here and there, they all gather  
Drunk in love, drunk with just one drink  
Everything looks like it's mine  
Going here and there,  
I give it a try at least once, just hold up_

**"**EOEO EOEO**!"** The girls screamed**.**

_I feel high, don't touch me  
That kid will follow me when tomorrow comes  
This weekend will go by too fast  
So don't stop me today  
It's crazy here, you're not as good as me  
But after today, play till you die, hey  
Do it do it do it  
Oh man…. call 911_

**"**Don**'**t call 911**!"** they holleredslightly modifying the lyrics**.**

_Playing with fire, You better run (Run Run)  
Hide or else I'll see you  
Playing with fire, You better run (AYAYAY)  
You'll hear the siren soon, whut_

_Everyone scream  
E-O-E-O x2  
Till they take you away  
E-O-E-O x2  
Till they take you away_

_Bang, I'll make your ears pop_  
_Move your body to body, from your head to your toes_  
_Shake it, brush off the dust_  
_All the kids who pretend to play, go home_

**"**Ahhhhhhh**,** bae is singing**!"** Violet and Red burst into a fit of crazy, obsessed, fangirl giggles**.**

_We're Going up, wave your hands  
Playing with fire isn't wrong, look here  
Everyone is going crazy one by one  
I'm gonna burn them all up, look here_

_Playing with fire, You better run (Run Run)  
Hide or else I'll see you  
Playing with fire, You better run (AYAYAY)  
You'll hear the siren soon, whut_

_Everyone scream  
E-O-E-O x2  
Till they take you away  
E-O-E-O x2  
Till they take you away_

_Shh, everyone pay attention, look who came out  
Shh, I can't listen to you right now  
Look what I'm doing,  
almost half the people here are coming to me  
"I'm better than him"  
Everyone who said that  
Is now looking at me in awe_

_I fly fly flying, watch carefully  
I'm flying around here  
I'm high high high, I feel high  
Let's play, you over there  
Tomorrow morning will come at the blink of an eye  
Before you regret it, jump around and play like you  
mean it – Wherever you go, it doesn't matter, just come  
Just do it do it do it, just do it_

_Playing with fire, You better run (Run Run)  
Hide or else I'll see you  
Playing with fire, You better run (AYAYAY)  
You'll hear the siren soon, whut_

_Everyone scream  
E-O-E-O x2  
Till they take you away  
E-O-E-O x2  
Till they take you away_

_WoW WoW  
Till tomorrow comes, We all night  
Whoever comes against us, rockin  
Even they come against us, rockin  
WoW WoW  
Till tomorrow comes, We all night  
Whoever comes against us, rockin  
Even they come against us, rockin_

_Till they take you away_

**"**Hey**,** you guys**.** I think I**'**m in love**,** don**'**t tell anyone**."** Lucy said**.**

Frenchie then began an over dramatic rampage**, "**Bae**, **you cheating on me**? **Was my hair good enough for you**?!"**

**"**Shut the fuck up**.** Hey**, **rideum ta**,** come on**!"** Violet ordered and sure enough**,** the song came on**."**Hold up**, **can we take a moment to just thank the Lord for B**.**I and Jinhawn**.** Amen**!"**

_We gon get it pop it  
we gon we gon get it pop it  
This is just a song so get on the rhythm  
(Bounce) get on the rhythm  
(Bounce) get on the rhythm  
(Bounce) get on the rhythm  
This is just a song so get on the rhythm_

_What're you doing? Hurry and nod your head  
Hurry and twist your chest and waist  
We're not picky, for example, a time and place  
We don't try to act cool, for example, idols these days  
We're having fun, what other reason do you need?  
This is just a good, typical song to get on the rhythm  
If you wanna put on a title on it, it'll be a compliment  
Cuz once this song is on, even the whales dance_

_yeah come and get it, gather round, men, women,  
old and young The music is playing,  
everyone is humming along Ladi Dadi  
Tonight, get ready to die yeah die yeah_

_Time is like looking at gold  
like it's a valueless stone  
Don't act like you're a hotshot, I know you wanna play  
woo, hum along Ladi Dadi, everyone move your body_

_Rhythm ta, rhythm ta, rhythm ta  
This is just a song so get on the rhythm_

**"**Levy**,** stop**.** Stop shaking your back**.** It doesn't even go with the song**." **Red said embarrassing the girl**.**

Levy sighed**, "**Bitch**, **no**!** Imma get my twerk on whether ya like it or not**!"**

**"**Lucy**,** get your short-ass friend before I whoop her little ass**," **Red screamed**. **Roses and alcohol didn't really mix well as you can**. **

_We gon get it pop it  
we gon we gon get it pop it  
We gon get it pop it  
we gon we gon get it pop it  
We gon get it pop it  
we gon we gon get it pop it  
This is just a song so get on the rhythm_

_What're you doing? Hurry and nod your head  
This isn't a chance that comes every day  
If you miss it, you might regret it  
You'll regret regretting it  
If you don't wanna regret Don't regret  
the things you're gonna regret before you regret it_

_Oh yeah right? Get on the rhythm  
Come on, jump around with me, get on the rhythm  
Put it up on UCC, your shaking body  
Eight measures so it's perfect to dance to  
There's no meaning, just like a summer vacation plan_

_yeah come and get it, gather round, men, women,  
old and young The music is playing,  
everyone is humming along Ladi Dadi  
Tonight, get ready to die yeah die yeah_

_Time is like looking at gold  
like it's a valueless stone  
Don't act like you're a hotshot, I know you wanna play  
woo, hum along Ladi Dadi, everyone move your body_

_Rhythm ta, rhythm ta, rhythm ta  
This is just a song so get on the rhythm_

_We gon get it pop it  
we gon we gon get it pop it  
We gon get it pop it  
we gon we gon get it pop it  
We gon get it pop it  
we gon we gon get it pop it  
This is just a song so get on the rhythm_

_Everyone nod your head  
Link arms and shake it  
Everyone shake it together  
We're a bit delinquent_

_Turn up the volume  
Put your body into the rhythm  
Everyone shake it together  
We're a bit delinquent_

_Rhythm ta_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" They giggled. Although, they were a gang, they were still teenagers.

* * *

**A/N:** **Lucy has another secret so... BLOOP! Please review with your ideas for the story and maybe, I'll add a shout out and shit too, giving you full credit. This chapter was so fun to write.**

_**Copyright © 2015 TheDiamondNinja**_

_**This book is a work of fiction. Any references to historical events, real people or real locales are used fictitiously. Other names, characters, places, and incidents are produced and conducted by the author's weird imagination, and any resemblance of actual events, places, or people, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. The author does not own Fairy Tail.**_


	10. AN IMportant

**Dear readers,**

**Author-nim is going to make a remake of "The Nerd's Secret Life". Due to the fact that Author-nim had offended someone and Author-nim was really doing bad writing. She didn't edit her work and she used very colorful language. "The Nerd's Secret Life" seem to disrespectful, exaggerated and gruesome. It also was not NALU enough for the author's/readers' standard. Author-nim would like to apologize for this inconvenience...**

**On the other hand, Author-nim would like to say the original will still appear within the remake, it may be slightly funnier. The remake will be posted every 3rd Friday of each month starting on February 19, 2016. There will be a lot more fluff, drama, and a somewhat nice yet evil Lisanna-san. The original will not be deleted...**

**With love and sincerity, Author-nim**

**P.S: Author-nim is really really sorry!**


	11. JESUS LUV ME

p style="text-align: center;"strongAuthor has just posted the remake! OMG! Chapter 1!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong*SCREAMING*/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongGO READ KIDS!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWITH LOVE, WEIRD AUTHOR-NIM!/strong/p 


End file.
